


The Six Fixers

by MortuaryBee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, F/M, M/M, OT3, fix, season four fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortuaryBee/pseuds/MortuaryBee
Summary: What really happened at the aquarium.





	

Mary shoves Sherlock aside just before the crack of gunfire. She winces as a bullet burrows deep into her bicep. It’s not the first, and she doubts it will be the last.

John tackles Vivian Norbury to the ground in one fell swoop. Her gun clatters against the floor and John slides it to Sherlock. He bolts upright as he sees his wife stumble, realizing she was hit. The sight of blood brings bile to John’s throat for the first time. “Mary!” He rushes to her side as Sherlock aims the gun between Vivian’s eyes. “Ambulance?” he asks with a raised brow.

“Of course we need an ambulance.” John’s voice grows louder with each word. “She’s been fucking shot!”

“Oh, hun. It’ll be fine,” Mary reassures him behind a labored breath as John presses against the wound. “Look, it’s barely bleeding.” She cracks a smile and shrugs her good shoulder.

“Barely ble--it’s lodged in your humerus!” John counters. “You need surgery.”

“Can’t you just take it out?” Mary asks hopefully. “Stitch me up?” John shakes his head. “Too much blood loss if we do it here.” He turns to Greg and orders, “Call an ambulance.”

Greg holds eye contact and nods. “Been on it’s way.” John sighs in relief.

“Don’t you dare,” John snaps as Sherlock kneels beside them. “You took a vow.” Sherlock’s outreached hand closes and falls to his side as John continues. “And you couldn’t move your arse fast enough to make good on it.” The rush of EMTs to Mary’s side adds to the sinking feeling in Sherlock’s gut.

“John,” Mary cuts in as she’s strapped into a gurney. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot.” She squeezes his shoulder and looks him in the eye. “Honestly, I’ll be fine.”

John’s voice cracks as he blinks away tears. “Damn right you will.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes as John runs out alongside Mary. “Fantastic.” Sherlock says once they’re out of earshot. “He’ll be livid for weeks.” He hands the gun to Greg as he storms out. Mycroft follows soon after.

“Sherlock!”

He stops abruptly but doesn’t turn around. His shoulders are hunched together and his head is facing downward. “I suppose you have some sort of advice to impart?”

Mycroft sighs and his voice is soft. “I just hope you know how lucky you are.”

Sherlock scoffs. “I don’t believe in luck.”

Ice returns to Mycroft’s voice as he stops next to Sherlock. “Yes, that is part of the problem, isn’t it?” He lays a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “You can’t avoid Samarra forever.” Sherlock looks away as he continues. “And if you aren’t careful, the people you love may skip ahead.”

“If you’re trying to tell me you’re having issues with your cholesterol talk to John.” Sherlock shrugs the comforting hand away. “I’m not the doctor.” He rushes out to hail a cab back to Baker Street.

“Mrs. Hudson?” He asks some time later.

“Yes, dear?”

“If you ever find that I’m overly confident,” He pauses to consider his words. “Or foolhardy in anyway. Remind me of Norbury.”

“Norbury?”

“Yes. Just, Norbury.”


End file.
